mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
List of N64 Hacks
Feel free to add some hacks! Full Super Mario 76: Strange Adventure Super Mario 76 Nightmare Edition Super Mario Star Road Super Mario 74 Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Super Mario 74 EEEE Super Mario 74 EEEEEE Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Mario's Nightmare 64 SM64: Last Impact Super Mario New Star Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Super Mario 64 Twisted Adventures Twisted Adventures: Intense Challenge Super Mario 64 Shining Stars Shining Stars 2: Mirror Madness Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet SM64 Sapphire Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Goomba's Easter Egg Hunt Super Mario King Bob-omb's Revenge Super Donkey Kong 64 Super Mario Cyclone Fighter Luigi's Mansion 64 Luigi's Mansion 64.5 Kaizo Mario 64 Peach's Christmas Invitation Operation: Christmas The Final Star Super Mario Warp Zone Super Mario Warp Zone: Secret Star Zone Super Mario Warp Zone 2 Tsucnents Treasures Tsucnents Treasures 2 Volcano Island SMB 1-1 Recreation Super Mario 65 The Rainbow Stars Super Mario Run 64 Super Mario 64 Maker Super Mario Treasure World Super Mario Treasure World: Dream Edition Captain Toad 64 Super Mario & Planet Stardust's Rampage Luigi and the Violet Stars Brutal Mario 64 Super Mario 64: Openworld Quest Mario Heroes 64 Super Mario and the Marvel Adventure Luigi and the Forest Ruins 64 Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Mario in Termina Operation: Christmas SM64 Blue Star Adventure Super Banjo-Kazooie 64 Super Banjo-Tooie 64 Temple Explorer King Boo's Revenge King Boo's Revenge 2 Ztar Attack 0.5: Mario Escape From the Jail Super Mario 64 1.5 Ztar Attack! Ztar Attack 2: A Blast to the Past Seaside Town SM64: Year of the Plumber SM64 Masters Challenge SM64 Halloween Mayhem Peach's Christmas Invitation Super Mario Bros 3D Bowser's Castle Outside Lonely Holidays 64 Silent Hill 64 Super Mario 64 Extra 1-1 Grass HallowCrash Invasion Gumba Kaze's Warmup Mario Jump Quest 64 Mario and the Magic Wand Organ of Matrias SM64 Christmas 2012 SM64 Christmas Land Scrooge 64 Super Luigi 64: Bowser's Serious Revenge Super Mario: The Sky Sanctuary Super Mario 84 Super Mario Cyclone Fighter Super Mario Fallen Stars Super Mario Grand Star Super Mario King Bob-omb's Revenge Super Mario Sky Stories Super Mario The Galactic Journey Thwomp Swamp Super Mario 64 Koopa Power Super Mario Apocalypse Somari 64: DASH SM64 Land Super Melee Adventure 64 Super Mario 64: Coeol’s Great Adventures Star Revenge Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover Star Revenge 1.5: Star Takeover Redone 2.1 Star Revenge 2 (Act 1) To The Moon Star Revenge 2: Night of Doom Star Revenge 2.5: Remnant of Doom Star Revenge 3: Mario on an Saoire Star Revenge 3.5: Vacation of Cursed Dreams Star Revenge 3.9: Dreamish Block Beats Star Revenge 4: The Kedama Takeover 64 Star Revenge 4.5: The Kedama Takeover Rewritten Star Revenge 0.5 - Unused Levels Star Revenge 5: Neo Blue Realm Star Revenge 5.5: Destroyed Memories Star Revenge 6: Luigi's Adventure Star Revenge 6.25: Luigi's Adventure DX Star Revenge 6.5: Wrath of the Dim. Flower Star Revenge 6.9: Luigi Lost in Time Star Revenge 7: Park of Time Star Revenge 7.5: Kedowser's Return Star Revenge 8: Scepter of Hope Character hacks Super Luigi 64 Original Super Luigi Star Road Super Mario 64 3D World Super Wario 64 Joke hacks Super Mario 64 Chaos Edition Super Mario 74 Extreme: Chaos Edition Jumping over it with Nathaniel Bandy Bowser's Dank Rave 64 Super Oatmeal 64 Super Releasio 64 Gay Baby Jail 64 SL64 Butterfly 64 Fish 64 Super Mario 64: SPECIAL FOR YOU Super Mario 64: Dab Edition Super Mario 64: W O A H Super Trump 64 SM64 Autoscroller Category:List